A Janitor's Closet, A Good Girl, and A Bad Boy: Percabeth
by timelordXatXhearts
Summary: Percy Jackson is destructive, unstable, tempestuous, and Annabeth Chase is utterly in love with him. A oneshot of a good girl and a not so good boy. Stay tuned for steamy situations and a dash of angst. (Percy Annabeth pairing)


**_Percy Jackson is destructive, unstable, tempestuous, and Annabeth Chase is utterly in love with him. _**

**_A oneshot of a good girl and a not so good boy. Stay tuned for steamy situations and a dash of angst._**

* * *

"But i'm dangerous."  
The raven haired boy said it almost like a warning, like the label "Dangerous!" or "Caution!" on a small toy for kids.  
Was he hoping it would keep her away?

By the way the blonde girl felt up his scalp with her fingers through his wavy mess of hair, it obviously wasn't working.  
"And i'm not dangerous?"  
Annabeth's eyes were more dusty iron than their usual cloudy silver, but were still lighter than his. His turquoise ones had shaded into a midnight evergreen, almost black.

He was dark. But she liked that.  
The infamous Percy Jackson wasn't exactly Goode High's poster child, where as Annabeth Chase was. She shouldn't be able to love him. She can't. But it feels so goddamn good when she presses her abdomen against his hips, and yet here she is with a dangerous boy in a dark janitors closet.  
Percy Jackson was temperamental, moody, a case in self destruction, and scarily beautiful. And for Annabeth, loving him felt like somewhere between a heart-racing passion and fear. With him standing there with testy eyes and ripped jeans it was completely unnerving. And she wanted him.  
Annbeth hooked her fingers into his waistband and forced him closer.  
Percy let out a deep chuckle at her boldness into her chest.  
"Well, aren't you like afraid or something? Maybe of like being seen with a boy like me or-?"  
"Just shut up and let me kiss you."  
Annabeth was trying to swallow her heavy breaths as she struggled to get the taller boy down to her level.  
Usually Percy was known to hit on every girl, he was even called "easy" by the other jocks on the swim team.  
Then why was he being so different with Annabeth? Why were his fingertips shaking as they brushed her waist? Why did he kiss her gentle?  
After just standing there, practically pleading, Annabeth finally pushed him back away from her, exasperated.  
"What the hell, Percy? You brought me here. You were the one who asked ME to ditch class with you. Is straight A geek girl not good enough for you?!" Her jaw was clenched and her gaze was like steel, but something that looked a lot like pain lingered in her eyes.  
"No, no, no! Annabeth please! Look i think you're amazing! It's just…" His gaze fell to the ground. Percy buttoned his lips, hoping she would just run back into his arms.  
Instead she just eyed him up and down waiting for him to finish his sentence.  
"Annabeth. I am so messed up. I'm really _really_ messed up." He let out a mournful chuckle accompanied by a weak smile, extending an arm out to her hand.  
Annabeth sighed and collapsed back into his chest.  
"It's okay Percy." She breathed into the nape of his neck, stroking the back of his head.  
"I'm dangerou-"  
"Stop it, Percy! Would you quit saying that! You're not dangerous! You're just like a very fluffy murderous puppy."  
He pulled back to marvel at her face with a dumbfound smile and a cute little pointed canine tooth.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
There were a few moments of content silence before Annabeth tried to lean in to press her petal pink lips against Percy's smile only to be held back by him again.  
"I wanna get to know you Annabeth Chase."  
She purred at him using her full name, but resisted the urge to run her bottom lip along the line of his clavicle and listened intently.  
He laughed to himself shaking his head at the ceiling and mumbling, "God, i've already starting loving you and i don't know a goddamn thing."  
"You're all questions Percy."  
"And you're all answers, love. You're all the answers and i'm just a babbling, sputtering mess-"  
"I like the fact that you stutter when you say my name."  
Annabeth didn't break eye contact, one hand still gently placed on his chest.  
An awestruck half-smile plastered on the boy's face revealed itself as the sun peeked through a cloud from the tiny window at the top of the janitor's closet.  
"It reminds me that you're human, and not just a dream."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah…"

* * *

_Hi there, readers! I hoped you liked this little oneshot and i hope you're enjoying the new author for my percy jackson highschool au!_

_Sorry for being a little rusty, i haven't written in a while and i miss you guys tons! Any requests for me to continue this sort of "teenage punk delinquent" Percy and "straight A" Annabeth fic? R&R!_

_-timelordXatXhearts_


End file.
